Do You Like Him?
by KhajiitHasWares
Summary: A one-shot set during the episode "The Quest". Cyborg and Starfire were dressing as Robin for fun, but Beast Boy had another reason for doing so. When he explains this reason to Raven, they share a private moment. Fluff alert. BBxRae


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

 **Note: This is taken from a scene from the episode "The Quest" and I simply added to it.**

* * *

"Well, this is just disturbing," Said Raven, in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg had all decided to dress as Robin while he was gone.

"Man, she's so beautiful when she's disappointed in us," Thought Beast Boy to himself.

Starfire used a grappling hook and hovered over to Raven.

"Disturbing, yet magnificent! Join us! I never knew wearing a cape was so much fun! It is wonderful to be Robin," Exclaimed Starfire, who's excited face was inches from Raven's horrified one.

Cyborg walked over to them, carrying Robin's motorcycle between his legs.

"Yeah, he has all the best stuff!" Said Cyborg excitedly, who's face was also inches away from Raven's.

Raven stared back and forth at them.

"Uh, right," She said.

Beast Boy popped up in between Starfire and Cyborg.

"C'mon, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be Robin?" Asked Beast Boy, grinning. "You know you want to try it,"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the three overexcited smiling 'children' and shook her head.

"No," She said, simply.

With that, she turned around and walked out of the room. Beast Boy stared after her, crestfallen. Cyborg and Starfire on the other hand didn't seem to care. Cyborg merely shrugged.

"Suit yourself," He said. "Star, it's my turn to play with the grappling hook!"

Starfire and Cyborg continued to play around with Robin's toys, while Beast Boy stood staring at the door, ears drooped.

"I only did this because I thought she'd like me if I acted more like Robin," He thought to himself, miserably.

Beast Boy left the room, unnoticed by Star or Cyborg. He went into the living room and sat next to Raven, a frown on his face. Raven ignored him and went on reading her book. They sat in silence for almost five minutes before Raven spoke.

"What's wrong? Has pretending to be Robin lost it's fun," Asked Raven, a smirk on her face.

Beast Boy sighed, and then Raven sighed and put a bookmark in her tome and placed it next to her.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Asked Raven, now looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment before turning his head away from her.

"Why is she so beautiful!? Gah!" He thought to himself, in frustration.

"It's nothing," He lied.

"Uh-huh," Replied Raven, studying Beast Boy as if she could see through his lies.

This made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait, what if she can read my mind? Oh, man, think about something else, think about something else," Thought Beast Boy, who never really knew the full extent of Raven's demon powers.

Raven continued to stare at him with her beautiful violet eyes until Beast Boy felt like his head was going to explode. Beast Boy decided to just ask her and see if it was true.

"Do you like Robin?" He asked, giving Raven a sideways glance.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, he's our leader," She responded.

Beast Boy sighed.

"No, I mean like 'like, like'," He asked, feeling himself turn a little red.

Just then, at that moment, Raven did something Beast Boy rarely saw or heard. She laughed. It was music to Beast Boy's ears and he felt his heart melt a little.

"Not like that, no," She responded, smirking at him. "Why do you ask?"

Beast Boy simply stared at her for a moment.

"Uh, no reason," He replied.

Raven raised her eyebrow once more.

"There has to be a reason, otherwise you wouldn't have asked." She said, dryly.

"It's nothing," Said Beast Boy, mentally smacking himself in the face for asking her that question in the first place.

"Spit it out or go away," Said Raven, growing annoyed.

Beast Boy stared at her, his heart beating hard in his chest. He sighed.

"It's just that, I always thought you liked him," Said Beast Boy.

"So?" Asked Raven, not understanding the relevance of this topc.

Beast Boy looked away from Raven and instead stared at the blank television.

"Well, I thought maybe if I dressed like him and acted like him," Started Beast Boy. "Maybe, you'd like me," He added in a mumble.

Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Raven asked herself, blushing.

She was thankful for her hood at that moment. The truth is, even though he was annoying, sometimes rude and always playing pranks and telling jokes, she kinda liked him. She felt his green skin, pointed ears, and that, dare she say it? Cute little fang were rather adorable. She struggled with herself to find an appropriate response to his statement, until she settled with:

"Beast Boy, just be yourself," She said. "Robin is Robin because he's Robin, just like you're Beast Boy because you're Beast Boy,"

Beast Boy felt himself blush a little.

"And just for the record, I think it's kind of sweet that you only did this to try and impress me," Added Raven.

She leaned over and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, then whispered in his ear:

"Never speak of this again, my little goblin" She said, dangerously.

Beast Boy was still comprehending what had just happened. He stared at the blank television screen in shock for almost a minute before finally saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I still think you should play "Be Robin" with us," He said.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, hiding her amusement.

"Uh, sure" She replied. "Let me go change into one of his outfits,"

As she left the room, Beast Boy stared after her then put a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled to himself.

 **THE END**


End file.
